1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pickup apparatuses, such as a digital still camera and a camera-integrated digital video recorder (camcorder).
2. Description of Related Art
Most modern electronic cameras, such as a digital still camera and a camera-integrated digital video recorder, have a menu function, which allows a user to select a picture-taking condition or the like, and a hardware structure such as an operation key.
However, in order for the user to adjust the camera setting to his or her favorite picture-taking condition via a predetermined menu and to take a desired video picture, the user must search for a desired setting item from the menu structure having a deep hierarchy. Searching for the desired setting item can be very troublesome for the user.
Users desire household electronic cameras that are lightweight and small. Therefore, only a very small number of hardware operation elements, such as buttons, dials and cross keys, are provided on such electronic cameras. In order to realize selection of various functions, a menu function having a deep, hierarchical menu structure is essential. This is, however, not advantageous in terms of user operationality.
In addition, in most electronic still cameras, each hardware operation key is provided for selectively setting a number of functions, or a desired setting can be performed by repeatedly operating only a particular operation key. Such a configuration of the operation key lends itself to a reduction in size, but causes user confusion because the user cannot directly perform an intended operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-084447 proposes a menu item that is changeable according to a user's usage.
The order for displaying menu items is changed according to user setting or frequency of usage. However, this technique is intended, in some regards, for users having a good knowledge of operation. Thus, only users who have sufficient knowledge for setting and are able to cope with any automatic change of setting are targets. Accordingly, this technique is not ideal for all users. In other words, most users including beginners cannot obtain desired operationality.